


Brighten my Northern Sky

by Sena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was born on the 24th of January.  She takes Sam home for the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighten my Northern Sky

Sam's in loose-fitting gray sweats and a worn Stanford sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. He's curled on his side and gazing out the window, and he looks hilariously enormous on her sister's old twin bed.

Jess lies down beside him, tucks her knees into the bend of his, drapes her arm over his waist. She presses a kiss to his spine, right between his shoulder blades. Sam sighs in response and his hand moves to cover hers. "Happy birthday," he says softly. She can hear the sadness in his voice.

Jess nods and doesn't say anything. He'd been like this the year before, too, but she hadn't known him very well then. She'd just been annoyed that her maybe-boyfriend was being lame on her birthday.

Now, though, she knows him; she knows every inch of his skin, knows the sound of his footsteps, knows how he fights and how he loves. She knows he's buried in secrets, layer upon layer that peel away so slowly sometimes she doesn't even notice until they're already gone.

She knows now why he'd changed the subject on their first date when all she'd done was ask where he was from. She knows that he's distant and brooding like this when he thinks about his family. She knows that he wants her to know him, that he's trying, so she just waits. He'll tell her why he gets sad on her birthday, if not this year then the next, or the one after that. He'll tell her when he can. He doesn't pull away because he doesn't love her, she knows that.

As if to prove her point, Sam turns on the bed and pulls her into his arms.

"Just so you know," Jess says, "it's completely scandalous that I brought my boyfriend home for my birthday."

"Yeah?" he asks, tracing her lower lip with his fingertip.

"Definitely. The fact that you're staying in the house and not with one of my uncles is even more scandalous."

"To whom?"

"The entire town."

"Has anyone informed the entire town that I'm sleeping on the other side of the house in a bed made for a twelve year old?"

"Well, rumor has it that we're living in sin."

Sam smiles and laughs and kisses her gently. His eyes are still sad, but he's trying to let it go, whatever it is.

She sighs and shakes her head. "My parents never should have let me move away. I should have stayed here and gone to the community college. I mean, I'm living with a boy, and you know what that means."

Sam grins and his fingers slip beneath the hem of her sweatshirt.

"My parents are up," she tells him.

He kisses her anyway, cups her breast in his palm.

"We can't," she says, but she's shoving his sweats down even as she says it.

The first time they slept together, Sam went down on her for nearly an hour, leaving her shaking and hoarse, her fingers sore where they'd twisted in his hair. He'd kissed her over and over again, until the shaking stopped, then slid his strong fingers between her legs.

"I can't," she'd gasped as he stroked her tender flesh.

"You can," he'd whispered, his cock hard against her hip. "I want you to. Come for me, Jess." And she did.

He gets off on giving her pleasure, slips his fingers into her panties whenever he can. His fingers are amazing, strong and thick and long and so fucking talented. He looks down at her as he fingers her to orgasm right there in her mom's guest room, in the dainty little day bed from the years her sister had been going through a roses and ruffles phase.

He spreads her open, slides his fingers over her clit so, so gently, teasing, making her roll her hips and grip his upper arm and looking up at him pleadingly. He slips two fingers into her cunt and curves them just right and his thumb's rubbing through her slick, teasing her over and over again.

She bites her lip to keep from screaming, God, can't make a sound, no lock on the door, if her parents came in now she'd die. She's going to die, she needs to, she needs Sam to, she arches her hips up and turns her head hard to the side, crying out against his shoulder.

"Come on, baby," Sam whispers encouragingly. "You can do it. Right now, Jess, wanna watch you come right now."

She shudders and her legs are trembling, her toes clenched so tight they start to cramp. She comes hard once, reaches up to cling to him as he keeps touching her, coaxes her through another orgasm right away.

She shoves his hand down, "Can't," she whispers. "Not again."

"OK," he says. "Yeah." And he's pulling her leg up over his hip, sliding his cock inside her, so thick that it hurts just a little bit every time. It's amazing, the way he fucks her, amazing the way they are together. She's never had anyone like him, never had anyone she wanted so much.

"So fucking beautiful," Sam's voice is soft and tense. His arms are shaking as he struggles to control himself. He sucks on his fingers, and when he kisses her, Jess can taste her own juices, creamy-tart.

She doesn't quite come again, doesn't need to, her entire body flushed and every inch of her skin feeling so, so good. Sam kisses her when he comes, gasps against her mouth, soft, vulnerable noises in the back of his throat.

She closes her eyes and they breathe each other's air as they drift away, sweaty and sticky and sated.

Jess opens her eyes when Sam pulls out, and the two of them shift around until she's snugged close against his chest, his arms tight around her. She won't sleep, not really, but she's exhausted and happy and floating comfortably.

"We should get up," she says after a while.

"Mmm," says Sam, mostly asleep.

She pulls away from him, sits up and stretches, finds her pajama bottoms and camisole on the floor and puts them back on. "Hey, Goliath," she says, pushing on Sam's shoulder. His sweats are still around his legs, and she struggles to pull them up.

"What?" Sam asks sleepily after she pushes and pulls him for a while.

"You need to be wearing clothes in case my mother comes in to check on you."

Sam groans and sits up, tugs his sweats up the rest of the way. He slides his fingers through Jess' hair. "Love you like crazy," he says before he kisses her.

She manages to sneak up to her room without her parents noticing that she's rumpled and flushed. Even after her shower, though, she feels like she can smell Sam on her skin. She doesn't mind.

They spend the day visiting relatives and there's a party at her great-aunt's house where Sam dutifully eats cucumber sandwiches and makes small talk with assorted first and second cousins. He really is charming, so charming that no one but Jess notices the way he deflects all their questions and never says a single thing about himself or his family.

Her parents take them to dinner that night, just Jess and Sam and Jess's fourteen year-old sister, Meredith, who picks the exact moment that Jess is swallowing a mouthful of wine to say, "So, since you guys are living together, that means you're having sex, right?"

Jess very nearly shoots wine out of her nose and Sam chokes on a piece of bread and Jess' mother surprises her by saying, "What other people do behind closed doors is none of your business, Meredith Ann."

Later that night, when Jess finds Sam standing in the back yard, looking up at the stars, she thinks maybe he's still upset about dinner. For as crazy hot as he is in bed, he's almost a prude when it comes to talking about sex to anyone else.

He's got his phone in his hand and he's absentmindedly rubbing the top of it with his thumb as he looks out into the distance, past the bare fields and pecan groves.

"Hey," she says.

"Dean," Sam whispers. He clears his throat. "It's my brother's birthday today. He's twenty-six. I haven't seen him since I left."

"You miss him a lot, huh?" She comes up behind him and rubs his shoulders.

Sam sighs and puts his phone in his pocket. "It doesn't matter."

"It's all right if you do. You're allowed to miss your family."

"It's not...my family isn't what you think of as family, Jess."

"I think of family as the people who love you, who take care of you. They don't have to be like mine, crazy and numerous and overwhelming."

"I always wanted a family like yours. Growing up, I was always so jealous of kids who knew their grandparents and cousins and got to do things like have Thanksgiving at their aunt's house or spend a week at their grandpa's farm. When I was twelve or thirteen, we were in, God, I think it was Georgia. Maybe South Carolina. There were magnolia trees in bloom, I remember that much. I was at the park doing my homework. I never wanted to go home, back to the shack we were renting or the piece of shit motel we'd conned our way into. I was in the park doing my homework and there was a family reunion going on and I was so jealous, I could actually feel it. It actually hurt, I wanted it so bad."

Jess moves around in front of him and reaches up to cradle his face in her hands. "I don't know how much it's worth, but you're part of this family, now. The way they let you in, accepted you, they don't do that with just anyone." They've never talked about it before, marriage and forever, but Jess has been thinking about it more and more. "They're expecting you to actually become family and I, I don't know. It would be nice one day."

Sam tips his head down to kiss her. "Yeah," he whispers. "I...today at the party..."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's really stupid."

She drapes her arms around his neck, sighs.

"All those kids running around. I was wondering what it would be like if one of them were ours."

"Me, too," she says, and it's terrifying and exhilarating to admit. She wants to marry Sam, wants the house and the yard and the kids and the dogs and the happily ever after. She'd never wanted it before, never wanted it until she fell in love with Sam.

Sam holds her close and kisses her temple. Jess holds on right back and closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of night, to crickets and a barn owl in the distance and the sound of Sam's slow, even breaths.


End file.
